Goku
'' "I am the hope of the universe. I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace. I am protector of the innocent. I am the light in the darkness. I am truth. Ally to good! Nightmare to you!" -'' Goku as a Super Saiyan towards Frieza Goku (孫 悟空, Son Gokū), born Kakarot (カカロット, Kakarotto), is the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball metaseries created by Akira Toriyama. He is the adoptive grandson of Grandpa Gohan, the son of Bardock and Gine, the husband of Chi-Chi, the father of Gohan and Goten, the grandfather of Pan, and later the great-great-grandfather of Goku Jr. Cheerful, courageous, and also a bit naive, Goku is a Saiyan originally sent to Earth as an infant with the mission to destroy it. However, an accident alters his memory, causing him to grow up pure-hearted and later become Earth's greatest defender, as well as the informal leader of the Z Fighters. Throughout his life, he trains hard and strives to be the greatest warrior possible while at the same time using his amazing strength and skills to uphold peace. He is voiced by Sean Schemmel. The Anime Empire The Anime Empire's General of Division 5 and Aerial Assault Captain, Goku and his troops protect the skies of the Empire. Appearences Legends of the Multi-Universe (menslady's story) He first shows up to aid the heroes in the battle with Skeletor. He has played an important role in fighting the more powerful characters in the series. Trivia Goku Is the Only One who is with X in the Anime Empire. His worst enemy is Omega Shenron, who freed the other anime villains. On Youtube, Goku is portrayed by gokugtsupersaiyan. Transformations Gallery Goku 1.jpg goku.JPG goku attack.JPG goku charge.PNG goku happy.GIF goku huh.JPG goku kaio kien.JPG goku kaio kien.PNG goku kamehameha.JPG Goku muscle man.JPG goku pose.PNG goku power up.JPG goku ready attack.JPG goku ss3.JPG goku ss3 happy.PNG goku ss4.JPG goku ss4 flare.JPG goku ss4 ready attack.JPG goku with spirit bomb.JPG goku hurt.jpg goku ready spirit bomb.jpg 332406-7733530-goku16.jpg bgoku.jpg GokuRendercopy.png Goku-Volando.gif goku happy.jpg goku charging.jpg goku bleh.jpg Torikogokuluffy.jpg|Goku hanging out with Luffy and Toriko in the three anime crossover original video animation. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Dragon Ball Universe Category:Roleplaying Category:The Anime Empire Category:The Cosmic Empire Category:Emperor X's Generals Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Non Humans Category:Husband and Wife Category:Rivals Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Sibling Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Action Hero Category:Aliens Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Teleporters Category:Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Humanoid Category:Character in Legends of the Multiuniverse (menslady`s story) Category:Pure Good Category:Father of Hero Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Flyers Category:Ki Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Enemies of The Children of Megatron Category:Enemies of The Joker's Forces Category:Heroes in Slade Strikes Back Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Mind Readers Category:Speedsters Category:One-Man Army Category:Characters favorite by Coolautiz Category:Characters favorite by Evildarkdragon Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Nicest Characters Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Saiyans Category:Planet Saver Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Characters favorite by Rengoku18 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Sean Schemmel Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Richard Ian Cox Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Ian James Corlett Category:Crystal Empire's Army Category:Alliance of Freedom Category:Characters in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Sword of Kings characters Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Main Targets of Balam Alliance Category:Characters favorite by daveg502 Category:Characters favorite by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Character in Protectors of the Multi-Universe Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Seth Green Category:Enemies of Lucemon Category:Characters_favorite_by_MysteryandFantasyStudios Category:Members of Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Category:Enemies of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Generals Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Steven Blum Category:Comedic Heroes